


Family Education 家庭教育

by Cuervo



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: ABO, Alpha deckard, Bottom Owen, M/M, Omega Owen, parient owen, top deckard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Deckard has to take care of his brother in the hospital by the force of mother, but Owen keeps trying to provoke his elder brother





	1. Chapter 1

昏昏沉沉的，带着暗香的麦麸味道。

闻起来像刚出炉的面包。

“Owen，别跟我胡闹。”年长的Shaw捏紧了床单，右手颤抖着，不知该抚摸上对方的脸颊还是一拳砸在上面。

“老妈让你来照顾我。”Owen的眼睛里露出恶作剧得逞的笑意，他抱起完好的右腿压在胸口处，抬起下巴，“你应该来好好‘照顾’我，哥哥。”

噢，该死。

*

病房里弥漫着消毒水和一点怪怪的药膏味，那些象征着他弟弟还活着的仪器平稳有序地发出噪声，除此之外还有Deckard Shaw他自己粗重的呼吸声。那个血管里同样流淌着Shaw家鲜血的小混蛋此时此刻正躺在Deckard面前，半个身子盘着可怕的暗红色疤痕，像某种扭曲的毒虫，那些新长出来的皮肤透明而柔软，甚至能看到下面起伏的血管。

他一点也不奇怪Owen会落得这个下场，他甚至为此松了一口气——至少不是停尸房、木质棺材、下雨的墓地或者其他安静到可怕的地方。

那双好看的浅绿色眼睛望向他时，Deckard有一瞬间觉得自己看到了二十年前的Owen Shaw——在他俩都成为不折不扣的绝世混蛋之前。Owen皱起眉呛咳了几声，先前插入的管子磨破了脆弱的呼吸道，Deckard按住他的胸口免得碰伤其他地方。

“嘿，老哥。”

“嘿，小混蛋。”Deckard一只手摸了摸Owen软软的头发，在病床上的几个月让它们变长了不少，“到头来还得我给你擦屁股。”

老妈给他打电话的时候他还在解决手头上的几个活儿，他挂断电话后冒着雨走到了安全屋楼下的报亭，买了最近一期的报纸。他弟弟那张带着挑衅笑意的脸就出现在头版头条上，旁边还有Toretto的照片。

好样的，他热衷于引人注目的弟弟搞了这么惊天动地的一场闹剧，还炸了自己的半张脸。

他不是没见过Owen把自己搞得惨兮兮，小时候他经常把自家弟弟从一群混混的拳脚底下拖出来，收拾一片残局，后来他们双双进入SAS，他又不知道多少次在枪林弹雨中救他弟弟的屁股。

他也不得不承认Owen总是爱抢风头的那一个，每次他们相约喝酒，最后都是Owen把所有年轻男孩或女孩的目光全都吸走，挤上他几百万的豪车轰鸣而去。

噢，也对，谁叫他弟弟是个如假包换的Omega。

Deckard想也许过多的关注把Owen捧得太高，他总是能轻易获得自己想要的一切，老妈的关照、Alpha们的殷勤，这一切都不可避免的带领Owen最终把自己炸上天。Deckard摸了摸脑袋，短短的发茬在他手下拨动，每一次都是他看见老妈坐在Owen的床边哭泣，之后一言不发的提起拳头找人算账，哪怕一切都是这个被惯坏的小混蛋惹的祸。

你得到足够的教训了吗，Owen？

“我讨厌伦敦，乌云，该死的雨天。”Owen摸向床头的花花公子杂志，随意翻看，“老妈让你来看着我，免得再给你制造烂摊子，是吗？”

Deckard哼了一声，起身给对方倒了一杯冰水，Owen用右手手指捉住一小片冰块，在手指间转来转去。

“别玩你的冰块，Owen。”

“哈，听着像八岁时候的教育。”他嘴角挑起一点微笑，就像他在报纸上那样。

别玩你的冰块，别玩你的情人，别玩你的前途。事实上他什么都干了，他什么都不在乎，去他的Alpha们，去他的Shaw家规。他把自己搞成这样，而Deckard还让他别玩冰块。好像面前的人永远是那个冷静、沉着，胸有成竹的哥哥。

八岁的Owen需要一个强大的、值得崇拜的哥哥，而现在的他只渴望Deckard。

“是我的错觉还是你真的这么做了？”年长的Shaw皱起眉，警惕地从床上站起来，“医生没告诉我你磕坏了脑袋。”

“决定在你，哥哥。要么等会儿让门外随便哪个路过的Alpha进来，”Owen慢慢拉开被单，“要么你自己干我。”


	2. Chapter 2

Deckard Shaw的身上总有一股火药混合机油的味道，令人想到暗巷中咆哮的肌肉怪兽，事实上Owen分不清那到底是因为他哥哥花了太多时间跟他的爱车和枪械呆在一起，还是那本来就是他的味道。

如果不是从小长大，他也许会觉得Deckard冷漠地像个Beta，他的信息素并不诱人，反而充满威胁与警告，好像他全身的细胞早就被冷血恶棍DNA所控制。

真他妈棒的Shaw基因。

Owen第一次闻到那种味道是在他的十七岁。他握着方向盘，旧皮革被灰尘弄得斑斑驳驳，屁股底下他们落跑老爹留下的一辆老科尔维特，当那年代久远的野兽在仓库里发出第一声咆哮时，Owen仿佛听见了他哥哥的声音。

他是什么时候热爱上赛车的？就像热爱那机油燃烧和与死亡擦肩的味道？

他不知道，仿佛天生他就爱着这里，是个彻头彻尾的疯子，仿佛天生他就爱着Dekard，抛弃一切哪怕只为了感受死亡逼近时那一丁点像他哥哥一样的熟悉感。

Owen拉开被子，挑衅地看向Deckard，床边的Alpha喘着粗气，怒目而视。

他应该感到害怕，心底有个声音对他说，也许他就要失去Deckard了，永远的失去了。或许他应该像个真正的Omega一样摇尾乞怜，而不是如此漫不经心，仿佛他这半生没有一直追寻着某个人的脚步，期盼这一刻的到来。

至少这一刻，Owen觉得自己赢了。

Deckard俯下身子，狭窄的病床发出吱嘎的响声，他伸手拖开床边的椅子甩在门口，扯掉了碍事的领带。

“我还以为你会用它做点什么呢。”Owen发出惋惜的嗤笑声，看着那可怜巴巴的领带被扔在地上。

“别挑战……我的底线。”

Deckard的手指抚上他的脸，那狰狞的伤疤无时无刻不在提醒着他那些他极力压抑的情绪。一切都在某一刻改变了，就像Owen这个混蛋在他们中间引爆了C4炸弹，现在他什么也看不清了。

“不然？”Owen笑着歪歪头，右手拉住Deckard的头发，凑近他耳边。

“你让我湿了，哥哥。”

Deckard吻上了那张嘴，以免更多让他耳根发红的词语从那恶魔的舌头上蹦出来。Owen尝起来仍有血的味道，但更多的是某种熟悉的香甜，他曾为之愤怒、厌恶、回避的味道。

Owen闻起来……就像他自己。

基因当然有一定原因，Deckard的手指抚摸过的每一寸肌肤，都有着新奇又熟悉的感觉，那些经过烈火和爆炸的地方仍带着灼热的刺痛，可皮肤下的肌肉和骨骼，又如此熟悉。Deckard几乎不记得它们完好的样子，那个曾经他宠爱的、厌烦的，保护的、疏离的小弟弟，在不知不觉中消失了。

Owen，天啊，Owen。你对自己做了什么？

他在他弟弟身上尝到了绝望，那不该从一个永远玩世不恭的亡命徒身上散发出来，可是这里的每一寸细胞，每一个毛孔仿佛都在痛苦地叫喊。Deckard吻去Owen的眼泪，顺着那湿漉漉的睫毛吻到鬓角深处，他听见年轻的Shaw胸腔里发出细微的嗡鸣，那是他弟弟呜咽的声音。

“Deckard……”

就像小时候他们曾相遇的时候，Deckard望向襁褓中那双像他一样的绿眼睛，他的手指划过婴儿稚嫩的脸庞，妈妈扶着他的肩膀说，Deckard，从今天起你不再是一个人在这世上生活。

我把你弄丢多久了？Owen，你一个人多久了？

年轻的Omega啜泣着吻住Deckard的脖子，尖尖的虎牙若有若无的戳刺在他皮肤上，像是沙漠中的人渴求幻想中的泉水，如此迫切却又小心翼翼，生怕泯灭唯一的幻梦。Deckard用力抱住Owen的肩膀，手指摸向早已为他准备好的穴口。他曾一度以为就算他俩之间会发生什么，那也一定是火星撞地球般惨烈，他没想过Owen会以如此的方式迎接他的一切。

“fuck me, Deckard…”

他试探着进入的时候身下的人发出了一声悲鸣，却又怕他逃走一样用腿紧紧钳住他的腰，Deckard怀疑他弟弟用上了某些柔术技巧，他尝试着挣动，而Owen抬起腰迎合上他的节奏。

Owen的身体软而结实，他从不如Deckard那样坚硬得像块石头，他躺在病床上，腰被Deckard牢牢抓在手里，像一张紧绷的弓。Owen感觉自己被填满了，就像那辆老克尔维特第一次加满油的样子，他的胸口发出低吟，头颅后仰，汗水随着Deckard的撞击而一滴滴从发梢滚落。

Deckard咬住了他暴露的脖颈，他的血管在那同样尖利的皓齿下跳动，有那么一刻他甚至想恳求Deckard杀死自己，让他滚烫的血液顺着对方的喉管滑下，融入身体里，他便再也不用费力追赶那个遥不可及的身影。

“Owen，Owen……”Deckard摇摇头，居高临下望着那个被宠坏的孩子。

那熟悉的绿眼睛，陌生的伤疤，他的Owen，他的小兄弟。

没有人可以再碰他的东西，Deckard的眼睛里闪过一丝光芒，就像无数次他挥拳揍扁任何试图挑衅他弟弟的混蛋们一样。好人，坏人，他不在乎，Owen是他的，没人能够动了Shaw家的人还全身而退。

至于他爱闯祸的小弟弟……Deckard的嘴角挑起一个若有若无的弧度，他俯下身子，猛地一撞，如愿以偿听见Owen发出讨饶的呜咽。

“Owen，有没有人说过，”他贴近对方的耳垂，满意的看着那里慢慢变红，“有时候，你真的需要一点家庭教育。”


End file.
